


moonlit walks and graffiti

by THEUSEDCORE



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEUSEDCORE/pseuds/THEUSEDCORE
Summary: <3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 9





	moonlit walks and graffiti

gerard way was cold. he forgot to bring a coat. but that wasn't his fault. he couldn't stand to be in that house any longer. he didn't think it was fair that everyone else got to be happy when he was...... he was sad. that was the short way of saying it. he was sad. you see, when someone only has their brother to talk to about things, they end up keeping everythig bottled up. at least that was what happened in gerards case. his grandma had died a couple weeks ago, but that wasn't the start of his problems. the start of his problems was frank iero. frank iero was the reason that gerard was currently standing in the middle of a park at 12:47am with nothing on but a shirt and jeans. frank iero had dragged him out of bed at 12am to try and cheer him up.

'come on gee!! you have to join in...' frank said quietly, but you could hear the slight excitement in his voice. frank had in his hand a bottle of spray paint, and a mask. and he was holding them out to gerard. frank had drawn a dinosaur on the wall of the shed at the back of the park. it looked more like a moose than a dinosaur. he was looking at gerard expectantly, almost as if he was trying to bed gerard to draw something with his eyes. 

it took a minute or so more of gerard just standing still before he finally complied and took the items that frank was holding out for him. he stared up at the wall for a further few minutes, in which frank was growing quite impatient. 

'gerard.' frank said, right next to gerards ear, which made him snap out of his trance. 'gerard, im trying to help you out here... i know that you're not doing well, but if you'd just appreciate that i want to help you-' he started, before he got cut off by a quiet huff. 

gerard hadn't been talking much recently. only to his brother when he needed something. frank knew that getting gerard to talk to him would be quite hard, and he wasn't going to push him. 

gerard shook his head, giving frank an apologetic look. he stuck his hand out towards frank, keeping his eyes carefully trained on franks. frank took the boy's hand, raising an eyebrow as gerard started to pull him off towards the play area. their feet made small crunching sounds in the wet grass, the toes of franks converse getting a little soggy from all the walking around they had been doing that night. he didn't mind. 

'gerard where are we going? do you wanna go on the swings or something?' he asked, stepping in time with gerard who was still holding his hand. of course, he didn't get an answer. he wasn't expecting one, but he was still hoping for one. 

a minute or so later, frank was pulled into the play area. gerard let go of his hands and walked over to the swings, sitting down on one and looking down at the ground. frank sat on the swing next to him, looking at gerard patiently. he knew gerard wanted something, he just didn't know what. of course he had his suspicions, and he knew that gerard most likely wanted alcohol, which he wouldn't be getting. even if he got on his knees and begged for it. 

gerard looked over at frank, sighing softly 'frankie im sorry...' he whispered, looking up into franks slightly shocked eyes. 'im sorry for ignoring you all the time. im sorry for being such an asshole' he whispered, looking back towards the ground. 

frank nodded a little, knowing that was all gerard would say to him. 'its okay gee. you don't gotta be sorry, but please at least try to be happy for me? i know its hard for you... but you have to try' 

all he got was a nod. before he was being dragged out of the park and back to gerards house. 

frank stayed over at gerards house most nights now, and he didnt mind that at all if it meant he got to sleep next to the guy he had liked for years. that was a secret though, because he knew that gerard would just cut him off if he knew that. he knew gerard too well.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno if ill be posting chapters to this regularly, i was just bored and my brain decided to empty itself onto this page, maybe leave ur thoughts in the comments? <33 
> 
> twitter : THEUSEDCORE


End file.
